1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an electronic check and an electronic card used in the Internet-based electronic commerce. And in this invention, an Internet based electronic commerce method using the electronic checks and electronic cards among customers, providers and a bank is disclosed too.
2. Description of the Related Arts
So far the, technologies on an electronic check and an electronic card for the Internet-based electronic commerce have not been provided. Furthermore, a transacting method of the electronic check and an electronic card between customers, providers and banks has not been provided. Especially, as the transacting method of the electronic check and an electronic card between customers, providers and banks of each country has not been provided, an international transaction has not been made easily although the Internet-based international transaction has been activated.
And until now, it was very difficult to confirm whether in the electronic commerce users use their real names or not, and then it was not easy to impose a correct tax and to confirm user""s identities.
Also, as there is no any international standardization, the international electronic commerce is inconvenient.
A preferable embodiment of an Internet check according to the present invention comprises a check symbol for indicating a kind of a check, a bank symbol for indicating a bank issuing the check, an issued date symbol for indicating the issued date, an issued number symbol for indicating an issued number of the check, an issue-price symbol for indicating the price of the issued check, a password symbol for indicating a password of the issued check. And each of these symbols consists of characters or numbers or figures or symbols or a combination of these, and these symbols do not have any real shape and are used in electronic commerce based on the Internet.
Another preferable embodiment of an Internet check according to the present invention comprises a check symbol for indicating a kind of a check, a bank symbol for indicating a bank issuing the check, an issued date symbol for indicating the issued date, an issued number symbol for indicating an issued number of the check, a first empty space for entering an issue-price, a issue-price limit symbol for indicating the limit of the issue-price of the check, a second empty space for entering a recipient""s identification and a password symbol for indicating a password of the issued check.
A preferable embodiment of an Internet card according to the present invention comprises a card symbol for indicating a kind of a card, an issue organization symbol for indicating an issue organization of the card, an issued date symbol for indicating the issued date, an issued number symbol for indicating an issued number of the card, an issue-price symbol for indicating the price of the issued card, a password symbol for indicating a password of the issued card.
A preferable embodiment of an electronic commerce method according to the present invention comprises a step for requesting a bank to issue the electronic check or an electronic card by a customer after the customer pays money to the bank and his real name is confirmed by the bank, a step for issuing the customer the electronic check or the electronic card according to the request by the bank, a step for paying in the electronic check or in the electronic card by the customer in order to pay in exchange for wares, that the customer purchased or used and providers provided, a step for asking the bank to pay in cash for the paid electronic check or the electronic card by the provider, a step for informing the provider examined results for payment after confirming whether the data of the electronic check or the electronic card coincides with the data stored in a check/card issuing database by the bank, a step for issuing the customer a receipt by the provider, a step for transferring into the provider""s deposit account in accordance with the examined result by the bank.
Another preferable embodiment of an electronic commerce method using an Internet based electronic check and an Internet based electronic card according to the present invention comprises a step for requesting a first bank to issue an electronic check or an electronic card by a customer after the customer pays money to a first bank and his real name is confirmed by a first bank, a step for issuing the customer an electronic check or in the electronic card by a first bank, a step for paying in the electronic check or in the electronic card by the customer in order to pay in exchange wares, that the customer purchased or used and providers provided, a step for asking a second bank to pay in cash for the paid electronic check or the electronic card by the provider, a step for requesting a first bank to exchange the electronic check or the electronic card by the second bank, a step for informing a second bank examined results for payment after confirming whether the data of the electronic check or the electronic card coincides with the data stored in a check/card issuing database by a first bank, a step for informing the provider the examined result by a second bank, a step for issuing the customer a receipt by the provider, a step for transferring money into a second bank for the electronic check or the electronic card by a first bank, a step for transferring money into the provider""s deposit account in accordance with the examined result by a second bank.